gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Thechildrenofthemountain.com
thechildrenofthemountain.com ist eine Website aus Grand Theft Auto V und Grand Theft Auto Online, auf der man im Offline-Modus den Children of the Mountain beitreten kann. Startseite miniatur|Die Startseite Die Kinder des Berges sind weltweit führender Anbieter von Selbsterfahrungslehrgängen, mit über 1.000 virtuellen Büros in 25 Ländern und der Firmenzentrale auf den Cayman Islands. * Wir sind KEIN Kult und KEINE Religion. * Wir glauben an gar nichts. Wir sind eine Gemeinschaft zur persönlichen Weiterentwicklung, die ihr einzigartiges Wissen über menschliche Spiritualität und Entfaltungsmöglichkeiten dazu nutzt, dich zu deiner wahren Dimension zu führen, in einzelnen Stufen und für einen gewissen Preis. KdB-Prozess Der KdB-Prozess ist ein patentierter vierstufiger Kursus zur Selbsterkenntnis, um persönliche Weiterentwicklung jenseits der Grenzen von Gesellschaft und Grammatik zu erlangen: *'Stufe 1:' Bekenntnis zu meiner Aktualität *'Stufe 2:' Eingeständnis meiner Nutzlosigkeit *'Stufe 3:' Spirituelle Neubewertung meiner Externalität *'Stufe 4:' Freiheit durch die Reinterpretation meiner Aktualität Was andere über den KdB-Prozess sagen... miniatur|Bill Anthony Der verstandsprengende KdB-Prozess kann jetzt vollständig online bewältigt werden Lass dich nicht fesseln von den Beschränkungen deiner Orthodoxie. Lass dich nicht verwirren von all diesem Fachchinesisch. Komm einfach mit dir ins Reine. Für einen kleinen Preis hat jeder das Potenzial, außergewöhnlich zu sein und die gleichen komplizierten Worte zu benutzen. Schließ dich all jenen rund um dich her an, die ins Licht aufgestiegen sind, während du blind in der Dunkelheit umhergeirrt bist. Sei bereit, den Ballast von Werten über Bord zu werfen, die dich zurückhalten. Häufig gestellte Fragen Wir werden immer wieder gefragt, ob wir ein Kult seien. Nein, sind wir nicht. Wir wollen nur die Realität verbessern. Garantie Über eine Million Menschen haben diesen Kursus absolviert. Und sie sind zufrieden. Eintritt in die Stufe 2 des KdB-Prozesses Bitte gib das dir zugeschickte Passwort für den KdB-Prozess unten ein. Häufig gestellte Fragen Einige Fragen, die uns zukünftige Mitglieder und Pressevertreter oft stellen. miniatur *'Sind die KdB ein Kult?' Wie oft müssen wir das noch sagen? Wir sind KEIN Kult. Die Kinder des Berges sind eine Verbindung unabhängiger Individuen, die sich bemühen, ihre Realität zu verbessern und sich dabei patentierter Prozesse ebenso bedienen wie der Einsichten großer Männer. Bruder Adrian ist solch ein großer Mann. *'Wer ist Bruder Adrian?' Bruder Adrian ist ein englischer Mystiker, spiritueller Führer, Poet, Musiker, vegetarischer Koch, Yogi, Buchhalter und Experte für Henna-Tätowierungen, der fast völlig ohne professionelle Ausbildung das Geheimnis entdeckt hat, das Potenzial der Menschen zu verwirklichen, Fachmesse- und Seminargebühren einzustreichen und die Vollständigkeit zu nutzen. *'Warum macht ihr so viel Druck, neue Mitglieder anzuwerben?' Warum willst du deinen Freunden und deiner Familie Erfolg und Glück vorenthalten? Wenn du dein gesamtes Leben enträtselt hast, ist es deine Pflicht, mit anderen zu teilen. *'Benutzt ihr Gehirnwäsche?' Absolut nicht. Wir vertrauen auf eine Reihe zielorientierter Reprogrammierungstechniken. *'Funktioniert eine völlige persönliche Transformation in einer Gruppe von 300 Leuten oder online?' Ja, zweifellos. Denn wenn man seine Zweifel überwindet, ist alles möglich. Zweifel sind das Allererste, was wir loszulassen lernen müssen, denn sie behindern alles im Leben, besonders den Profit. *'Funktioniert das?' Über eine Million Menschen können sich nicht irren, besonders, wenn die meisten von ihnen verzweifelte, einsame Liberale aus der Mittelschicht sind, also notorische Zyniker. *'Ist das hier irgend so ein Schneeball- oder Pyramidensystem?' Nein, aber bedenke: Schnee ist rein, und die Pyramiden gehören zu den elf Weltwundern. Was also könnte daran verwerflich sein? *'Wie funktioniert das alles?' Das findest du heraus, wenn du an unserem Kursus teilnimmst. Du bist ganz nah dran! *'Habt ihr was mit dem Epsilonismus zu tun?' NEIN! Wir haben keinerlei Verbindung zum Epsilonismus oder irgendeinem anderen Religionsbündnis oder Kult. Bruder Adrian ist der natürliche Anführer unserer Bewegung, seit er einen komplizierten Rechtsstreit gegen Darius Fontaine gewinnen konnte, der nie das ganze Potenzial dieser aufregenden Bewegung erkannt hat. *'Warum ist das so teuer?' Warum willst du deinen Freunden und deiner Familie Erfolg und Glück vorenthalten? Wenn du dein gesamtes Leben enträtselt hast, ist es deine Pflicht, mit anderen zu teilen. Geld-zurück-Garantie miniatur Über eine Million Menschen haben diesen Kursus absolviert. Und sie sind zufrieden. Aber, noch wichtiger: Zufriedenheit ist eine Interpretation und als solche unzuverlässig als Entscheidungshilfe oder einklagbare Werbeaussage. Bist du sicher, dass du nicht die Skepsis aus anderen Bereichen deines Lebens hierauf überträgst? Hält dich das davon ab, deine Vollständigkeit zu nutzen? Egos widersetzen sich jedem Wandel. Um das Göttliche in dir zu entdecken, muss erst dein Ego kapitulieren. Wir geben dich nicht auf. Dafür bist du uns viel zu wertvoll. Gib dir selbst noch eine weitere Chance. Kategorie:Websites